Electronic vapour provision devices are typically cigarette-sized and function by allowing a user to inhale a nicotine vapour from a liquid store by applying a suction force to a mouthpiece. Some electronic vapour provision devices have a light at the end which glows when the cigarette is in use to replicate the glowing tip of a cigarette. Electronic vapour provision devices include electronic cigarettes.